I'll always be here for you
by YupinaXX
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and Ruka visits her dead Gramps. Someone tries to kill Mikan on their whole trip. who is it? And why would that crook kill Mikan? Please read.
1. what is it?

Free shooter: hi!! Please read this fanfic……it's ok if don't like it….. i don't blame you….

Mikan: don't worry…. i'm sure that somehow….one of you will like it….

Natsume: just get on with it….. i'm tired of waiting…..

Free shooter: YES sir!!

Mikan: you are so impatient, Natsume!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Mikan's POV

Early in the morning every 6:30 am, I wake up to get ready for school. . but at this time it's still dark and cold … but I'm sure that my best friend, Hotaru is still awake… I don't even think she does sleep at night because she is always busy making new inventions…

"I have to get ready for school… I wish I could see my grand father at least once" I sighed. .

So after I took a bath I ate my breakfast which was 2 pancakes and 2 buttered toast …

"I wonder if Ruka and Natsume's already awake…" I wondered. .

After I finished everything I needed to do. . I went down stairs to find Hotaru…

It was already 7:30 am… class starts at 8:00… so that means I have spare time to do what I want to do. . I went outside the academy to relax on a tree. . then I saw Natsume sitting down while reading his manga… so I decided to run towards him.

Natsume's POV

I was sitting under the Sakura tree reading my favorite manga when i saw Mikan running towards me… I wonder what she wants.

"Good morning, Natsume!!!" she greeted me… she showed me a really big smile on her face.

"Good morning, polka dot…" I greeted her coldly… usually she would shout at me if I say this to her but… why isn't she shouting now?? Maybe she got use to it. .

"Can I sit down beside you?" she asked me… I didn't really care so I said. .

"Whatever… as long as you don't stay too close to me."

She sat down beside me staring at the beautiful view which was in front of us…

She really liked it because she always goes there everyday with Tsubasa or Mr. Narumi…

"Um… Natsume?" she called me…..she was blushing. .

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go with me later at the Central Town?"

It took time for her to ask because she looked really shy… I didn't want to destroy her day so I answered. . "Ok… no problem".

I can see she was really happy when I answered her. .

"Thank you so much, Natsume!! Don't worry… I'm also going to ask Ruka and Hotaru if they want to come!" she grinned... I smiled at her lightly so that she won't notice…

Mikan's POV

I was worrying that Hotaru or Ruka won't come… but, trying to ask won't be bad…

"Is Ruka coming?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know but I'm asking him later…. But what if he doesn't come?" I asked worriedly…

"What about it?" he enquired. .

"Will you still come with me?"

Natsume's POV

She looked worried when she asked me if I would come even though Ruka isn't going… I don't want to see her sad and something bad might happen to her if no one goes with her so I said…

"I'll go… it doesn't really matter if Ruka doesn't come… and besides. . Something bad might happen to you because you are such an idiot, Polka dot."

"Thanks Natsume… AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION … I AM NOT WEARING POLKA DOTS TODAY!!" she screamed…

She was smiling at me… her face was like an angel's face… it was so cute…

Her pigtails were waving and it was touching my face… it really smelled good...

We were sitting under the tree for almost like 10 minutes…

"Ne, Natsume… I'll be going back to ask Ruka and Hotaru… see you later!!"

She waved her hand as a sign of good bye then skipped like a 4 year old girl back at the academy.

Mikan's POV

I was walking down the hallway looking for Ruka or Hotaru when I heard Tsubasa and Mr. Narumi calling my name… they sounded like there was a bad news that happened…

"Good morning Tsubasa-sempai!! Good morning Mr. Narumi!! What's wrong? You two look like you have heard a bad news… did something happen?" I asked wondering….

Tsubasa's POV

I looked at Mikan who was smiling at me and Mr. Narumi… she looked really happy… I didn't want to tell her the bad news about her grand father because she really looked cheerful… Mr. Narumi looked at me and gave me a

don't - tell - her look because he also noticed that Mikan was really cheerful…

"Hello? I was asking if something bad happen…" she looked at me… I gave her a fake smile and said…

"Oh… um…we were only here to say hi!! Hehehe…" I lied to her…

"Oh… hi to you too… anyway, have you seen Ruka or Hotaru?" she asked

"No… but their your classmates… why don't you look for them in the classroom."

"Oh yeah…. They are my classmates… thank you Tsubasa sempai!! I'm off!"

She said happily.

"Good bye…. See you later at classes… make sure you have studied well because there will be a long test today…" I smiled at her…

"Ok, Tsubasa-sempai!!" she left…

Mikan's POV

I went inside the classroom and saw Ruka playing with his little rabbit…

"Hi, Ruka-pyon!!" I poked him on the cheek…

"Mikan!?!?" he was shocked…

"Sorry, Ruka… I was wondering if you want to go with me at the Central Town?"

"Y- yeah!! Why not?!!" he was blushing really red… Hotaru told me that Ruka had a crush on me… that's why he never refused to come when I ask him out…

I was giggling at him….

"Don't worry… Natsume will come with us… I'm just not sure if Hotaru would."

I told him….

"WHAT!! NATSUME!?" he was quite shocked on what I said… I'm sure he didn't want Natsume to come but… I really want Natsume to be there…

"I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon…" I apologized…

"You don't have to say sorry, Mikan…. I was only surprised… that's all!!"

It was obvious that he was lying… but… he really looked funny.

"Ok then... I'll see you later…" I smiled at him… his head was like a tomato when I smiled at him…

"Yeah… see you later…" he said still as red as a tomato.

Ruka's POV

I was really happy when she asked me out except the part when she said that Natsume was coming…I thought that this was my only chance of telling Mikan how I feel for her… I really like her… I can see that even Natsume has feelings for her… it's just that it wasn't obvious that he does like her… I was looking at Mikan who was talking with Yuu, Nonoka, and Anna… when I was about to approach her, I heard someone call me…

"Oi… Ruka…" I saw Natsume standing by the door with Koko… so I went towards them…

"We have a bad news to tell you… but don't ever tell Mikan about it."

Koko told me…

"What is it?" I asked wondering what happened… Natsume and Koko pulled me outside to tell me what it was…

"Well… it's about Mikan's grand father…" Koko said sadly…

Mikan's POV

I saw Ruka being pulled outside by Koko and Natsume… I wonder why, so I followed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free shooter: How was it? Did you like it? Please review… thanks!

Mikan: What's the bad news??

Natsume: You'll find out in the next chapter, polka dots!

Mikan: I am not wearing polka dots!!

Free shooter: Haha!! Calm down, Mikan!

Natsume: Yeah… you are so noisy that my eardrums are almost cracking!

Free shooter: Anyway… I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. why din't you tell!

Chapter 2

Free shooter: Here's chapter 2… hope you'd like it!

Mikan: Yeah… but thanks for reading it…. I sure can't wait!

Natsume: Wait for what, polka dots?

Mikan: duh! The bad news!

Natsume: I don't think you would like to hear it…

Free shooter: Let's just get on with it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went outside to hear what they are going to talk about when I heard a shout…

I hid behind a door to listen what they were talking about… I was holding my algebra book that time…

"Natsume… what was the thing about Mikan's grand father?" Ruka asked.

"Well… Mikan's grand father had… umm... " Koko was having a hard time saying it… what happened to my grand father??!! I hope he's alright! I'm so worried…

"Her grand father had passed away… "

Ruka's POV

I was shock to hear what Natsume and Koko just said… when I was about to react to what they just said, I heard a book fall… when I looked at the person who did it I was shocked…

"Mikan ! Did you hear?"

"Is it true? Is my grand father really dead? Natsume ?" her eyes grew big and teary…

"Natsume… Who told you that? Is it true?" I looked at Natsume and Koko seriously…

"Please say it's not real! It can't just this way!" Mikan started crying…

Natsume's POV

I looked at Mikan who was crying so hard… then I saw everyone gathering around us…

"_Why is she crying? Did something bad happen?" _whispers began…

I went towards Mikan was already kneeling down on the floor then I placed my hand on her shoulder…

"Mikan… I'm sorry…" then she hugged me really tight sobbing… my uniform was really wet because of her tears but… I had to comfort her to make her feel a lot better…after a few minutes of crying…

"Mikan… stop crying… nothing will happen if you cry… it won't help you… hey! We're going to Central Town later, right? I want you to be happy if we go there… it won't be fun if your face is filled with tears…" then I saw some of my fan girls looking really jealous… also Ruka looked a bit jealous.

"Tanks, Natsume… you really helped me." She looked up to me.

"Smile already…" I didn't feel like insulting her at this kind of situation… but instead, I feel like comforting her. She didn't smile at all because she was really affected. . After that, we went back inside the classroom and saw Hotaru looking at Mikan sadly…

"Hotaru…" she looked at Hotaru…

"Mikan… I'm sorry." She held her hand… Mikan nodded and felt a bit happier with what Hotaru just said. She sat down on her chair quietly not even saying a word. I sat down on my own seat, I saw Ruka looking really sad…

"Oi… Ruka. . what's with the face?" I poked his forehead…

"How is Mikan going to enjoy later when this news just got spread out…"

I can see that he was worried about her… what he just said made me worry too… after morning classes, it was lunch break, I saw Mikan looking outside the window… she had a straight face… again… tears started to fall from her eyes…

So I approached her and said…

"Mikan… want to go outside?"

"Maybe later, Natsume… I'm not in the mood…" she refused.

I wanted her to go outside so I pulled her forcefully going out of the building…

"Natsume… I said I didn't want to go here… is it hard to understand what I just said?" she looked at me seriously… then I forcefully made her sit down under a tree and I sat down beside her… then I saw her calm down…

"That's the reason why I wanted you to go out here… you always feel better when you sit down here… That's what you told me before." She ignored me and just continued to stare at the view… then she suddenly spoke…

"Thank you, Natsume… I wonder what would happen to me if I hadn't met you… you always make me comfortable… maybe… if you weren't here… I probably would've died…" I blushed and felt happy on what she just said… then I saw her, eyes were covered by her hair, tears were falling…

"Stop crying… you make me worry more… I just can't stand seeing people as cheerful and noisy as you are looking really sad…" I looked away. She stopped crying.

"You're probably used to me being really noisy and cheerful." She smirked.

"Obviously… usually, at this kind of time, you'd run towards me and ask me stupid questions" I giggled… She looked at me weirdly then said. .

"Let's go back… class is going to start."

"Ok… as long as your feeling better, Polka dots. . " I poked her forehead…

"Yeah… I feel much better now…" she looked at me and smiled lightly.

"I just want to see you smile again…"

She did smile at me a little… but that wasn't the smile I was expecting from her angelic face… We went back in the classroom and sat on our seats… Class starts in 30 min.

Hotaru's POV

I was in my lab trying to invent something new when Amanatsu, the robot I invented that looked like Mikan told me that I only have 30 minutes left…

So, I went down stairs to go back to class when I saw Ruka day dreaming sadly under a tree… (girls dormitory is a different building from where I study)

I went towards Ruka…

"Ruka, what's with the sad face?" I pinched his nose

"Hotaru… It's just that I'm worried about Mikan… I wonder if she'll be back to her noisy, funny, and weird self… the girl who never stopped smiling." He answered.

"I'm not sure I could answer your question… but, for me, there is only one person who can bring her back… it depends on how he'll treat her" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Natsume the person you were talking about?" his eyes looked at me seriously… his face was creeping me out so I used my baka gun to hit his face… so I said.

"Stop looking at me that way… your creeping me out… if you do that again I'll use my baka gun on you again… let's go… class will start in a few minutes."

When we got back to class… I saw Mikan sitting down peacefully staring at her stiff hands… I started thinking about what Ruka said earlier… that made me worry about her… then I saw Mr. Narumi approach Mikan… She looked at him… her eyes were really serious… she was totally mad that Mr. Narumi and Tsubasa kept it a secret from her… Her grand father was her only living family on earth…

She stared at him angrily…I just hope she'll be ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free shooter: well… that's chapter 2… please review..

Mikan: (she was sobbing on Natsume's shirt)

Natsume: you were exited to know what it was but at the end you're just going to cry on my shirt…

Free shooter: I'm sorry Mikan… anyway…thanks for reading it!


	3. Thanks to Natsume

freeshooter: thanks for those who supported me. Please review more because I really need it. And please give me ideas. I'm running out of ideas. Help me. And if it's really ugly please tell me ASAP! Thank you!

Natsume: mikan? Are you alright?

Mikan: I don't know. I feel so alone now.

Natsume: Mikan, you're not alone. And you will never be alone.

Mikan: how are you sure, Natsume? Oh sheesh… just get on with the story.

Freeshooter: ok. Now.. where were we? Oh right.

Chapter 3

_When we got back to class… I saw Mikan sitting down peacefully staring at her stiff hands… I started thinking about what Ruka said earlier… that made me worry about her… then I saw Mr. Narumi approach Mikan… She looked at him… her eyes were really serious… she was totally mad that Mr. Narumi and Tsubasa kept it a secret from her… Her grand father was her only living family on earth…_

Normal POV

"Mikan, I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier." Narumi pats her head gently.

"Where is my grampa?" Mikan asks Narumi coldly.

"He's in the house. Your neighbors are getting a slot for his burial."

"I… Want to see him. I… want to see my gramps…" her long bangs covered her big eyes.

"Mikan…" The class was watching them.

"I WANT TO SEE MY GRAND FATHER!!" she screamed out loud with a small squeaky voice.

"There's nothing we could do, Mikan. Time just passes by so fast. And besides, your gramps is old and weak already. Maybe its his time to rest and go with God." Sumire shared her point of view.



Mikan ran to her and punched her cheek so hard that Sumire fell on the floor. Mikan sat above her.

"MY GRAND FATHER IS NOT WEAK!! HE'S STRONG!! HE KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT BIG BULLEYS!! HE CAN EVEN KNOCK YOUR FACE OFF WITH THAT AGE!! SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT HE'S A WEAK PERSON!!" Mikan holds her collar up.

Natsume carried her out of sumire's chest and tries to calm her a little bit.

"Mikan, please calm down!! You're not the only one who feels sad and worried!" Natsume screamed out loud.

"Natsume…" she faced him.

"All of us are worried about you, polkadots…"

"Why, natsume? Since when did others care about me!?"

"Since the time you turned like this, Mikan. We are worried that you might not return to your real self. We like you the way you were before." Natsume wiped her tears away.

"Natsume… I don't know what to do!! I'm not even allowed to see my grand father!" she hugs Natsume tight and cries out so loud.

Everyone looked at her sobbing. They knew that she felt real sorrow for they also know how it feels to lose someone really important to them. They kept quiet in the room and watched her cry loud.

Narumi left the room and decided to talk to the teachers on what to do. Are they to let Mikan go and see her father or not.

"I think we should allow her to go for at least until the day after his burial. Don't you think that would be enough?" Jinno suggested. The other teachers nodded.

"But." he added.

"What?"

"Someone must go with her there, but who?" Jinno said.

"I know just the right person." Narumi picks up the intercom and calls for someone to go in the office as soon as possible.

Then after a few minutes of waiting, someone came in the room.



"What do you want?" It turned out that Natsume was the one assigned to go with Mikan.

"We have decided to let Mikan go off school and see her grand father until the day after his burial. Then she'll come back here. But, there has to be someone who would be able to comfort her while she suffers the pain seeing her grand father dead. And we thought that maybe you could be just the right person to go with her. If its alright with you. I mean, we're not forcing you to go. But it would be best if you'd do the honor." Narumi explains.

"Ok." Then Natsume leaves the room quietly.

"Natsume! Wait! please tell Mikan now because no one should know where you two had gone to so you'll be leaving in the evening. Around 10 o'clock." Narumi added.

Natsume continues walking away going to the girls dorm.

When he arrived, girls were looking at him wondering what he was doing here. Then he arrived in front of Mikan's door. He knocks on the door but no one answers.

"Mikan, It's Natsume. May I come in?" but still, no one answers him. So he gently turned the door knob and opens the door a little. Then he sees Mikan on the ground wearing her pajamas. her head was really red and it looked like she had a hard time breathing. Natsume hurried to her.

"Mikan! What happened to you!? Mikan!" he carries her in his arms and puts her on the bed. Good thing it was 3 pm and classes were over. Natsume had time to make her feel well. So he placed a small, warm and wet towel on her head.

After several minutes, Mikan woke up and saw Natsume sitting down on her floor reading his manga.

"Nat-su-me…" she whispers.

"Oh, polkadots… You're awake. Are you feeling much better?" he asks her taking the thermometer off her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. What brings you here anyway?" she asks calmly.

"Narumi told me that we are leaving tonight at 10 pm."

"Where are we going?"

"To see your grand father. But we'll be back after his burial."

"Why 10 pm?"



"So that no one would see that we left."

"Oh. So you must get ready then. I'll go pack up then I'll meet you by the cherry blossoms tonight."

"Okay. But don't tell anyone about it." Natsume left the room.

Mikan's heart starts to pound.

"What the? Why do I feel like my heart wants to follow Natsume."

So she went out of the room and called him.

"NATSUME!"

"What, polkadots?"

She walked near him.

"Can we go to Central Town like what you promised me. I'm going to buy some stuff so… Can you?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then!"

"Umm… Mikan? Are you going to wear pajamas going there?"

"Oh." she turns really red. "I'm SORRY! I'll go change!"

Natsume giggles. Then when she left, Natsume felt like his heart was also pounding then he blushed.

"_Damn! What the heack am I feeling?! It's not like I'm in love with her or what…"_

He slaps himself. _"Wake Up Natsume!!"_

"Natsume, I'm ready."

Natsume sees Mikan wearing a short yellow skirt with a plain white top with a little red heart in the middle.

"_She's so cute. Darn it!" _ His face starts to become red.

"Natsume? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… I was umm… thinking of this outing to become… umm…"



"A date, Natsume?" Mikan also starts blushing.

"Maybe something like that… I mean… um…"

"Sure, Natsume… So, It's a date then" she smiled though Natsume noticed it was kind of fake because the death of a relative means a lot to Mikan.


	4. Worries

Chapter 4- Worries.

--

Author's note: sorry for the late updat… Please review…

--

They rode the bus on their way to Central Town.

"Natsume, I really appreciate you comforting me and helping me in stuff but…" Mikan twitched her fingers lightly.

"But what, polkadots?"

"Is it really okay for you to come with me to attend my grandfather's funeral? I mean… I'm glad that you accepted but I'm not sure whether it's okay for you… cause maybe I'm being too selfish." She looked away from Natsume.

"Stop acting. I wanted to go… what if something bad happens to you, Mikan? I don't want to lose a friend like you and Ruka. I would probably regret it for not coming with you." Natsume held out his manga and read.

"Thanks, Natsume. I would probably do the same if Hotaru were in my position. I would feel bad if she'd lose someone important to her. But, you know what, Natsume? I'm kind of jealous of Hotaru even if she were at my position. Because even though she'd lose her mother and father, she still has her brother in school. And that's a great thing to hear. Unlike me, I have no one else to-" Natsume interrupted.

"You're not alone. Just remember that. You have Ruka, Hotaru, Inchou, the others and me. There's nothing to be jealous about. You have a family Mikan. That's all I could say. Wait!! We're not supposed to be talking about depressing memories, right? We're in the middle of a… uhm… nevermind."

"You're right, Natsume… Maybe I should relax myself just for now to keep my energy the way it is." She gave him a fake smile. It was really obvious that it was a phony. Yet, Natsume just let her be like that as long as she's not crying.

She gazed at the ground. "But, I'm a little hungry… can we eat first?"

"haay…well, you didn't eat anyway, so what do you want to eat?" he inquired Mikan.

"Well… I want eat somewhere cheap. So that I wouldn't waste much rabbits. Not unless you want to eat somewhere expensive, Natsume?" Mikan expected that he would eat with her somewhere cheap.

"I'll be the one to choose the place and it'll be my treat." Natsume held her wrist and pulled her towards a big restaurant. It was the most popular one.

"Natsume, let go!! A lot of people are watching us…"

"What do they care… this is a date you moron so there's nothing to be worried about." Still, Natsume is holding her wrist.

"Natsume, you Baka… this is a very expensive restaurant." she sighed in defeat.

They went inside the restaurant and sat on a table for two and looked at the menu for something to eat.

"What do you want, polkadots?" Natsume seemed to enjoy being with Mikan on his first date with her.

"Uhmm… I'll order something cheap so that you don't have to pay a large amount of money." She chose the cheapest one and called the waitress to be able to order.

"I would like to order-" Natsume interrupted and ordered two large Beefsteaks. He knew that Mikan loved eating beefsteaks.

"Yes sir, please wait for 5 minutes." The waitress left the two.

"Natsume, you didn't have to order that steak. It's very expensive. Why do you always have to interrupt what I'm supposed to say? " She frowned seriously but natsume didn't say a word. He just gazed at her seriously. They stared at each other for a long time and both of them were really serious until the waitress came back with their orders.

"Here you go, sir." She placed their orders at the table.

"Thankyou so much, Miss." She smiled at her giving thanks for bringing their orders on time.

"Hmm… you're so adorable little one. That guy with you sure is lucky having you for a girlfriend." She giggled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsume squealed.

"Oh? But I saw you two holding hands a while ago… I'm sorry." She smiled and left.

"It was your fault that she saw us, Natsume."

"I'm sorry." He stayed quiet and started eating his food.

"It's… alright, Natsume." She did the same. "Natsume?"

"What?" He said chewing his food.

"How did you feel when your parents died?"

"It's the topic again. Can't we talk about something else?"

"No… I don't want to talk about anything else."

"haay… well… I feel the same. Still me. There, happy?"

"Didn't you feel sad or alone?"

"Maybe a little. But not as sad as you are."

"Natsume, please answer me seriously."

"I am answering you seriously! I already told you, I am not alone anymore!! I have Ruka, Koko, and especially you! I don't need anyone else. Also, I don't have anything to worry about as long as you are safe, Mikan!" he hollered out loud which made the other customers look at them.

"Eh… Uhm… there's nothing to see here!! Natsume is just rehearsing his line for the incoming play!! Eheheheheh!!" Mikan panicked.

"Hmph." Ntasume finished his food, paid the bill and pulled Mikan out of the restaurant to get some fresh air.

"Natsume, you idiot… you're so stubborn." Mikan sighed.

"You said you had some stuff to buy, polkadots. It's better if we start going to shops to buy."

"Oh… I need to buy snacks for the people who took care of my grandfather. And for those who have set up for the funeral. I have to buy clothes cause we'll be staying there for a week."

"Ok, it looks like I'll be seeing you carry lots of bags on our way back. Where do we start?" Natsume teased her, which made her giggle.

They went in a grocery and bought some snacks for their trip and for the visitors.

"Maybe we should get this one. And this one!! Also this." Mikan chose as much as she may that made the cart full. Natsume pushed the cart for her.

"Oi, Mikan."

"What, Natsume?"

"You have to count how much this would all cost. You filled the cart with lots of food. Some of it costs a lot." Natsume pointed at the expensive items Mikan placed in the cart.

"Don't worry, Natsume, I've saved enough money for this." She made sure that it was in her budget.

"How were you able to save enough when you only receive 30 rabbits?"

"Umm… You see, Natsume, I don't eat. I saved this money because I planned to go here at Central Town with you, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Koko and the others. And if I was going to be here, I need a lot of money to be able to buy stuff I want." With her reason, Natsume hit her with his hand.

"You baka! Why would you do such thing!?" Natsume sounded so upset hearing what Mikan had just said.

"Natsume… I just said that-" Natsume interrupted.

"Mikan! Doing a stupid thing like that could kill you!! Why the heck would you save money just to buy possessions you don't even need! No wonder why you looked so hungry a while ago!" Natsume was really angry by what she did.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan was really scared seeing Natsume this mad.

"I worry so much about you, BAKA!" people had been staring at them.

All of a sudden, Natsume sees Mikan crying loud, covering her ears, kneeling down with her big eyes shut. Natsume felt a bit guilty for what he had just been telling Mikan, so he knelt down in front of Mikan and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I'm just afraid of loosing you. _G-go-men(sorry)."_

"Natsume, I got frightened by your reaction."

After a few minutes of silence, people continued on their grocery. Mikan and Natsume finished and got out of the store. Natsume sees Mikan sad again. He starts to worry about her so much.

They went to different stores for the mean time to cool themselves off…

--

8:00 PM

"Mikan, let's go back. It's getting late and you have to pack your belongings."

"Okay, Natsume. Let's go." Mikan was carrying 6 paper bags while Natsume had 2 bags only.

"You sure bought a lot of stuff." He gazed at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She seemed so sad, upset or what.

"I'll help you carry those." She got 4 of Mikan's paper bags.

"Thank you, Natsume." She stared at him.

Natsume noticed that she had been staring at him for a long time so he stared at her too. Their lips were almost near that they felt each other's breath. They were going to kiss!

"Natsume…" she murmured.

"Mikan…" he mumbled.

Then their lips finally met. It wasn't really passionate. They were still. So after a few minutes, they broke apart making them blush. Gladly, no people were there to see them.

"S-sorry, Natsume. I wasn't able to control myself."

"I-it's okay, M-mikan." They were still blushing.

--

At Ruka's room:

"Hotaru, I don't really want to hurry." Ruka was a little uneasy.

"Hurry about what?" Hotaru asked while eating her potato chips.

"Asking Mikan to-"

"Be your girl friend?"

"Yeah! But Natsume might-"

"Get mad at you for stealing Mikan away from him."

"Yeah. But is it really stealing if I just propose to Mikan ahead of him?"

"I don't know, Ruka. It depends."

"I really love Mikan. I want to protect her. And I know I can protect her more than Natsume can."

"Well, you can't rush, Ruka. Mikan's still not herself. And Natsume can probably be the only one to bring her back to her real self. Unless you try it too."

"Yeah. I think I can also bring her back to her real self."

"Fight for it. But I think that Mikan's probably in love with Natsume already plus, I heard Narumi-sensei said that Natsume and Mikan would be leaving tonight on their way to Mikan's grandfather until 2 days after the funeral." Hotaru was headed for the door on her way out of the room.

"Oh… I see." Ruka frowned.

"All I could say is that if you really love her, you have to think of a way to be with her."

Hotaru left the room by slamming Ruka's door loudly.

"Hotaru… Thanks."

--

Thanks for reading it. Please review.


	5. lost in mind

Chapter 5- lost in mind.

--

**Author's note:** Thanks for those who gave reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's my next chapter. Sorry if it's not nice. I'm not really good in making stories. It's just that I want to know if others like it. ARIGATOU!

--

Mikan and Natsume got back and were going in their own dorms. They were both quiet when they walked going back.

"Natsume, I'm sorry for what happened today. Our date was a disaster. It's just that-" Natsume interrupted.

"It's not your fault. I was being short-tempered that's why you got all messed up. It wasn't really a disaster, polka. I had fun at the last part." He blushed deeply. He looked like a big red tomato.

"What last part? The kiss? It meant nothing, Natsume. I told you that I lost control." She panicked.

"I know." He turned away.

'_What am I saying?? You had fun with that kiss! Don't fake it!! Oh darn! Maybe Natsume felt bad about it.' Mikan thought to herself._

They stopped by Mikan's room and brought the thing inside. Natsume once again gazed at Mikan and looked sad.

"Mikan, make sure you're ready before 10 pm." He assured that she would.

"Yes, Natsume." She started fixing the things she bought.

Natsume was about to leave the room when Mikan called him.

"Natsume!"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

" About what I said a while ago. I didn't mean to say it. I actually enjoyed it myself." She flushed deeply into red.

"Oh… okay. Uhm… see you." Natsume sneered and shut the door and went back to his own room.

--

Ruka was on his way to the faculty. On his way there, Natsume passed by.

"Oi, Ruka. Why are you up this late?" he paused for a moment.

"I have some business to discuss with the faculty. You? Why are you still walking around at this time? Aren't you suppose to be ready before 10?" he said coldly.

"I had to go with Mikan to Central Town. She had to buy some stuff before we leave." He started walking again. Ruka watched him walk slowly.

"Natsume, I want to ask you something." Ruka called him.

"What?" Natsume paused for a moment.

"By any chance, are you in love with Mikan?"

"What about it? I'm not quite sure if I am. Probably. Why? Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"Yes, and I plan to ask Narumi-sensei if I could go with her instead of you. Natsume, I don't want to start a fight with you. I just want to prove that it would be better if I were the one to go with Mikan. That I can bring her back to her real self." He explained.

"I understand. But the bastard already chose me because he knows that I can do it myself. There's no way he would allow you. He only said one could come with Mikan. So, good luck, Ruka." He walked away waving his hand.

'_Grrr… we'll see about that, Natsume. Wait! What am I thinking!? How could I do such thing to my best friend? Am I really this obsess with Mikan? I might lose Natsume if I get Mikan away from him… he loves Mikan but I also love Mikan the same way as he does. And I know I could prove that I love her more even if it means that loosing Natsume as my best friend.' Ruka thought deeply._

He continued walking to the faculty and stopped by the door. He knocked three times and went in.

"Jinno- sensei. Where is Narumi-sensei? I have to ask a favor from him."

"Hmph. What are you going ask?"

"Jinno- sensei, I don't want to be rude but this is none of your concern. It's my own business that I have to deal with."

"Hmph! Kids… well, he's in his room by now. Why don't you go try looking for him there." He answered coldly at the young Ruka.

"Thank you, Jinno- sensei." He left the room quietly making the entire faculty members look at him.

"He's probably going to ask Narumi about Hyuuga and Sakura's transportation at 10:00."

--

Ruka walked past by the teacher's hallway. He didn't care whether people were looking at him. Then he arrived by Narumi's door.

"Narumi- sensei, are you in there? I just want to talk about something with you." He knocked on his door. Finally, Narumi opened the door for him.

"Oh, good evening, Ruka. What do you want? It's kind of late already." He patted his head softly and allowed him to go inside his room.

"What business do you want to talk about?"

"I want to come with Mikan to her grandfather. I want to replace Natsume because I know I can do better than he can."

"You're serious about this, young one. Hmm. I can't change what the faculty had decided already. Natsume has to be the one."

"Sensei! Please! I- I love Mikan!! I know I can protect her!! I worry so much about her. I can't sleep at night because all I think of is her!! I feel so uneasy without her. I feel so uncomfortable without even seeing her at least twice or thrice a day. Please allow me to come and be her guard!" he begged and begged. He knelt down in front of Narumi forcing him to let him go.

"Hmm. I see that you really do love her. Well, you have to force one teacher about it."

"And who might that be?"

"Jinno."

"That toad-lover. You'll have to come with me, sensei."

"Hmm. All right. Let's go."

"Thank you, sensei."

--

Mikan lay down on her bed thinking really hard.

'_Grandfather, wait for me… I'm coming home. Why did you have to go? You can't just leave me. I love you grandfather. But you know, someone told me even if you don't have a living relative, it doesn't mean that you don't have a family anymore. His name is Natsume. He had cared so much for me, you know? Also 2 more friends I have that I would never forget and the two who also cared for me. Their names are Ruka-pyon and Hotaru. I know that you knew Hotaru already. I just hope I could see you again so that you could meet them. I'm sorry I left you, grandfather. I'm so sorry. I remembered when you were telling me about those love stuff that I hated, I actually think that I'm in love. You probably know who he is but I'm not sure whether he does love me or not. Oh grandfather, I wonder what would happen to me if I see you.' _

Mikan covered her face with a pillow. She was sobbing. She couldn't control herself. She felt like she was crazy.

"I WANT TO DIE!!" she screamed out loud.

Hotaru heard her cry out loud so she ran to her room.

"Mikan! What has gone into you?" Hotaru slammed the door open to reveal Mikan lying on the ground with blood on her forehead.. Her whole room was a mess. She had been messing it up.

"H-hotaru… you came… I was just getting ready for later." She started smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru felt scared when she saw Mikan's face really bloody so she ran out of the room to call for help.

"Hotaru… I want to die…"

--

Hotaru ran as fast as she could to Natsume, Inchou, Koko, Anna, Ruka and the teachers. She arrived at Natsume's room first.

"NATSUME!! Hurry!! Open the door!!"

"Hotaru, what's up?" Natsume opened the door and saw Hotaru panicking.

"Mikan!! She's gone crazy!! She's bloody and she kept saying that she wants to die!!"

Natsume's eyes grew big. He ran out of the room and hurried.

"Hotaru! Call the others and fast!!"

"OKAY!!" Hotaru ran.

--

"Jinno-sensei, I want to guide Mikan on her way to her grandfather." Ruka begged Jinno.

"Why don't you ask Narumi about it. I'm fine with it if he's fine with it." Jinno coldly answered him.

"Well, sensei?" Ruka inquired him.

"Alright. But!! You won't replace Natsume… You will go with Natsume."

"Alright, sensei."

He smiled at them then suddenly, Hotaru slammed the door wide open.

"Hotaru?!" Ruka was shocked to see her.

"RUKA!! NARUMI-SENSEI!! Mikan has lost her mind!!" she hollered.

"Mikan!?" Ruka stunned by what he heard.

--

Natsume hurried to Mikan's room and saw her on the bed. She was calm though her room was really messed up. Her clothes looked bloody.

"Mikan! What's the matter?! Are you out of your mind!!" Natsume ran near her.

"N-natsume-kun… I just miss him so much that I lost control of my body. Then when I got back to my senses, I've noticed that my whole room and self was a total mess…"

"Hotaru came running to my room telling me that your crazy."

"Hotaru? I didn't see her come here, Natsume."

'_Mikan, what is happening to you?'_

--

Sorry if it's short. Well. Please review!! Than you!


	6. Who was it?

Chapter 6-What does it want from Mikan

Chapter 6-What does it want from Mikan?

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the late update. I would just like to thank: Black sun angel, flame caster lover, Crazicrystal, Dominiqueanne, -GreenLuver-, Icemaiden-darkangel, Yuuri727, XxXSmileyXxX, and ladalada for supporting me. Please continue reading. I also accept negative reviews if it would help my story improve. Thank you.

'_Mikan, what's happening to you?' Natsume thought to himself._

"Forgive me for destroying my own room. I should start fixing before we leave." She began by sweeping the floor but Natsume stopped her and made her sit on the bed.

"Stop it, Mikan!" Natsume went to her cabinet and got the medical kit that was given to them during the sports fest events.

"I'm out of my mind. I don't know what's happening." She held her bleeding forehead and then looks at her bloody hand. Her whole body was very bloody.

"Why do you have this huge cuts on your whole body, Mikan?" Natsume worried so much.

"I-I d-don't know… I lost my mind. All I remembered was I was lying down on my bed. It was really clean here. Then after that, I think that was the time I got lost." Natsume got the alcohol and some bandages and started helping Mikan.

Ruka, Hotaru and the teachers came to check on Mikan so when they came, they saw the room really messy. The windows were shattered to pieces, the curtains were ripped off, and the furniture was broken into two. Then they saw Mikan on the bed sitting down beside Natsume while he was putting alcohol on the bandages that he placed on every cut on Mikan. It shocked the teachers to see Mikan wounded. Her entire body had cuts.

"M-mikan! What happened here?" Narumi ran to her, pushed Natsume away so that she could be healed right away.

"You bastard!" Natsume stood up and was suppose to give Narumi a punch but Hotaru and Ruka pulled him back.

"Natsume, stay calm! You might scare Mikan." Ruka slapped him gently 5 times to keep him calm.

"Narumi-sensei. I don't really know. Maybe I've lost control or maybe someone came in or maybe a black cat passed by that made a bad luck happen!!" she was panicking.

"Narumi, maybe the camera saw what happened. I'll go check." Jinno suggested and left the room.

"Do you like hurting yourself physically, Mikan?" Narumi raised her chin up.

"Narumi-sensei. I did say I want to die but I never want to hurt myself physically."

"I saw Mikan a while ago standing in front of her bed looking at the door way, she was really scary. She wasn't holding anything. She was all bloody just like that; looking very surprised herself that's why I came running to you all." Hotaru explained what she saw a while ago.

"So, you don't know what happened? Wait a second! Mikan told me a while ago that she lost her mind then got her senses back?" Natsume hollered out.

"I wasn't sure, Natsume. Who else would've done this anyway? I was the only one here." She said softly.

"But you said that you can't hurt yourself physically so how can it be you?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!!" Mikan shouted.

"I think we should start fixing this place up and wait for Jinno to come back with the video." Narumi, Hotaru and Ruka helped fix the place while Natsume continued putting bandages on Mikan's cuts. They took out all the broken furniture, swept the shattered glasses, and folded all the clothes that were on the floor.

"Does it hurt, Mikan?" Natsume asked while rolling the bandage around Mikan's forearm.

"I think so… But something's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Was it really me who messed up my own room? I really can't understand."

"Don't worry about it, Mikan. The toad lover is checking the camera in the camera room on who is responsible for this incident." Natsume wiped the blood on Mikan's forehead then placed a bandage there.

"Thanks, Natsume." She held his hand tightly thanking him so much for helping her.

"I-It's… I-It's nothing… Really!" he was stammering and also tightened the grip on Mikan's hand. He was blushing deeply but Mikan didn't notice.

Jinno came running back to where Narumi and the others are holding a video camera and a tape of what happened in Mikan's room.

"Jinno, you're back. That was really fast." Narumi complemented but Jinno didn't mind him.

"Mikan didn't do anything wrong, instead, someone went inside her room and destroyed the whole place. It got big pieces of the shattered glasses and used it to make cuts on Mikan's body while she was unconscious." Jinno explained every single scene so they decided to watch what really happened.

_**Tape record**_

"_I WANT TO DIE!" Mikan cried out loud and fell on the floor unconscious._

_A man wearing a black fit suit with a mask that covered his whole head came inside destroying everything in her room then got big sharp pieces of the wrecked window and stabbed the whole body of Mikan. Then he left the room by jumping out of the window. Mikan woke up and saw her whole body bloody and the whole room destroyed. It was a fast happening that's why the criminal was able to escape fast. _

_Hotaru checked on Mikan and saw her best friend bloody on the floor and the whole room ruined._

"_H-hotaru… you came… I was just getting ready for later." __She started smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru felt scared when she saw Mikan's face really bloody so she ran out of the room to call for help._

"_Hotaru… I want to die…" Mikan said helplessly standing up slowly trying not to hurt herself too much. "What happened here? Was I responsible for this?" she looked really puzzled._

_She sat down on her bed and looked at the whole room then Natsume came in asking questions._

_**End of the tape**_

_**--**_

"What would they want from Mikan?" Natsume asked the teachers furiously.

"I don't know. But what I'm sure of is that Mikan's in trouble. That person was sure to kill Mikan but wasn't able to do so because it might've sensed Hotaru coming."

"Yeah, that's why he just left the room quickly so that no one could catch him." Ruka tried guessing what could've happened.

Mikan was afraid of what she heard wondering what the crook might've wanted from her.

"But why didn't he just kill her? I mean… it would be faster to kill someone, right?" Hotaru was confused while trying to make her point of the situation.

"Maybe it wanted to play with Mikan's body first, before he would kill her but wasn't able to do so." Jinno made his point.

"I think it would be too dangerous if we leave tonight. That person might ambush you three while you're on the way to her house." Narumi advocated to them.

"Yeah… It'll be too dangerous. Wait, what do you mean three? Who will the other one be?" Hotaru asked quizzically.

"Ruka Nogi would. It might be hard to handle if it was only Natsume." Narumii patted Hotaru's head but she slapped it away from her.

"I'll go tell the others to investigate Mikan's room while you three are gone tomorrow morning. They might find some traces that the criminal might have left her room. For the meantime, Mikan would stay at Natsume's room for safety."

"Okay, let's go, Mikan." She grabbed her arms and pulled her forcefully to Natsume's room.

"Natsume, you're so persistent." Mikan sighed.

Ruka looked at them with jealousy in his eyes.

'_Mikan's probably in love with Natsume.' He thought._

"Ruka-kun. Stop dreaming and go back to your room." Hotaru shot him with her 'baka gun'.

"Hotaru… I want to ask for advices again." He pleaded.

"What? Love problems again? You were able to convince Narumi-sensei so what now?"

"I just want to ask… Do you think I still have a chance to be loved by Mikan?"

"I don't know, Ruka. I can't answer your question."

"Why not?!"

"You haven't showed me a single scene you had with Mikan that made her happy unlike Natsume, he always makes Mikan happy. He has proved to everyone that he does really care for Mikan." Hotaru poked his head.

"Oh… so that's why." He frowned.

'_Now I think I lost courage to tell her how much I love her._

--

"Natsume, I'll sleep on the floor, okay?" Mikan said looking really depressed while Natsume was preparing something for them to eat.

"No, you idiot. I'll stay on the sofa and you stay on the bed."

"Natsume, who do you think is the person who tried to kill me?" she started crying. "It's okay if I die… It won't give all of you a hard time just to keep me safe." She wiped the tears off her face and decided to help Natsume with what he is doing.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're making me worry more."

After eating, Mikan slept on the bed and Natsume sat on the sofa facing the window thinking of something.

'_I'm going to find you, whoever you are… I swear I'm going to kill you for doing this to Mikan! I won't let you go away that easily next time you try to hurt her because I will never leave her side starting now. So make sure you stay away from her.'_

"Good night, Natsume and thanks for everything." She went near him and hugged him for a few seconds and went to sleep. Natsume blushed and slept also to be able to rest.

--

**Author's note:** I'm done. Well… please review.


	7. I love you

**Author's note:** Once again, thank you for those who had reviewed. Here's chapter 7.

Flame caster lover: Thanks for the complements. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7- I love you

Mikan woke up in the morning around 4:30 am. She rubbed her eyes, scratched her head and got up. She wandered around the room looking for Natsume.

"Natsume, Where are you?" she tried looking everywhere then she hears the bathroom door open to reveal the raven- haired boy wearing a towel around his waist until his knees (Can you imagine what he looks like?). Mikan blushed when she saw his muscular and flawless body wet after taking a nice warm shower early in the morning.

"Good morning, Mikan." He said coolly wiping his hair with another towel.

"G-g-good m-morning, Natsume." She stuttered looking at him. Her face was turning reddish.

"You should go take a shower, we'll be leaving at 6:00 am while the others are still sleeping."

"Oh… but… My clothes are in my room. I should go get it there. Wait here, Natsume." She ran going out but Natsume pulled her back.

"Natsume, what's wrong?"

"The bastard might be there. I'll go with you. Just wait while I dress up." He went inside the bathroom and put his clothes on.

"Natsume, you don't have to be so over protective. I'll be fine." She gazed at him.

'_Why isn't she smiling like what she used to do? She's always serious ever since her old man died. I mean, I always see her smile but its not the one I've been expecting. It looked obviously fake.' He glared at her blankly thinking and talking to himself._

"Is there anything wrong?" the brunette asked him coldly. Her eyes looked really cold.

"I'm just wondering what's bothering you. Is it still about the crook last might or is it-- " Mikan cut him off.

"It's both. My grandfather and the man who tried to kill me." She looked on the floor as they started walking on their way to Mikan's room.

Natsume just glared at her wondering what else had been bothering her. He was sure that it's not only about the dead gramps and the killer. Mikan's bangs covered her eyes making her look really sad.

"Natsume, could it be Reo?"

"What about that bastard?"

"I think he was the one who tried to murder me."

"I'm not really into knowing who. All I want to do is whoever did that would answer to me. That would sure be turned into ashes."

Mikan got clothes in her room and got her clothes.

"I think I should bring my suitcase too." She picked up her suitcase.

"Let me carry that, Polkadots." Natsume grabbed it from her and got back to the room.

Mikan took a shower while Natsume lay down on the sofa stretching his arms and legs. When Mikan got out of the bathroom, which took 30 minutes, she saw Natsume sleeping again.

"Natsume fell asleep again. Sleep well." She took a blanket from the bed and placed it on top of Natsume to keep him warm and comfortable.

She sat down beside the sleeping Natsume and leaned on his shoulder. Then someone came knocking on the door. Mikan stood up, opened the door and saw the animal lover ready to leave.

"Ruka-pyon, what brings you here?" she asked him calmly. Ruke said nothing but instead mouthed the words 'I- need- to- tell- you- something'. Mikan nodded and went outside the room.

"What do you want to tell me?"

It was obvious that Ruka wanted to tell her how he feels. He wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. Then he had the courage to admit.

"M-Mikan… I-I" Ruka stuttered.

"You what?" she coldly answered.

"I want to protect you. I want to prove to everyone that I'm a worthy man. I want to prove that I am better than Natsume and show everyone that I am not emotionless and not alone."

"And your point is?" she raised an eyebrow. Ruka was starting to sweat.

"My point is... that… I… l-love you." Mikan's eyes grew big.

"Ruka-pyon" she murmured.

"I've been hiding this feeling for so long. I really can't stand not seeing you at least once a day. I don't like seeing you suffer in pain. I wanted to tell you this since before but I didn't have the courage to do so." He stared at Mikan's brown eyes.

"Why, Ruka?"

"It was because he was on the way… he never gave me a chance to talk to you. He's taking you away from me!" he was shouting already.

"Who kept me away from you? I don't belong to anyone. I'm still me, Ruka."

"Natsume did." He gazed on the floor feeling so nervous.

"Natsume didn't take me away from you. He was just trying to protect me. He showed me how much he cares. I can't ignore him unlike you, if you do the same like what Natsume does, I could've liked you too, Ruka." She held his chin up.

"So… what could you say?"

"I'm not ready yet, Ruka. You haven't showed me anything to prove that you do love me."

"Oh, I see. Then I'll just wait for you to love me. I will show you that I am someone you can lean on." Mikan noticed that he was being dramatic.

"Ok, Ruka. Stop acting there. We're about to leave in a few minutes. The bastard's probably here already." Natsume interrupted.

"Oh, Natsume's right. Get ready, Ruka." She left Ruka alone and went inside Natsume's room to get her stuff.

--

"Jinno, I'll go see if the three are ready." Narumi waved at the obnoxious teacher.

"Hmph" that was his reply.

'_Who could that murderer be? It's not that I care about that brat, I just don't like seeing anyone being killed by some unknown murderer.' Jinno thought to himself._

_--_

"Mikan, Ruka proposed, didn't he?" Natsume said as he carried the bags outside the academy.

"Yeah, he said he loved me but I just can't feel this love he's talking about. I mean, I don't think he does love me so much." she explained.

"Do you like him too?"

"No, Natsume. I don't like him. I only like him as a friend."

"I see, then who do you love?" Natsume teased her.

"Do you have to know?"

"Of course! I have the right to know." He poked her nose.

"Since when did you have the right to know everything about me?"

"Since the day we met. I'm your partner, remember?"

"Heh! I still don't see why you have the right." She pulled his hair like a child.

"Hmmm… I'll just try to find out myself." He sneered.

"You know, Natsume, Ruka was being too cheesy a while ago."

"I heard everything. Now can you tell me who you love?"

"No."

'_Maybe if I continue doing this, I could make her laugh or smile. I just have to remain calm and not hot headed.' He thought._

"Please!!"

"NO, NATSUME!"

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE!!"

"N-O… NO!!" she lost her temper and attacked Natsume, which made them fall into a surprising position. Then Natsume rolled which made him sit on top of Mikan.

"Tell me or you're crushed." He smirked playfully.

"Bring it on, LOSER!"

Then Natsume tickled her. Mikan laughed and laughed until she can't laugh anymore.

"N-Natsume!!"

"What?"

"I… Can't take it anymore" still locked in to the tickle Natsume did.

"Then you'll tell me!!" she still continued laughing.

'_It's working… Mikan's not faking her laugh.' Natsume smiled._

"OK!! I'll tell you!" Natsume let go of her. He made her breathe.

"Now tell me."

"You nearly killed me, Natsume." She laughed.

"Don't change the topic. Tell me now."

An awkward silence came upon them. Natsume glared at her and she did the same.

"I l-love…" when she was about to say it, Narumi called them that made them stand up quickly.

"Natsume! Mikan!" he came running along with Ruka.

"Narumi-sensei…" Mikan said softly.

"Hurry to the woods. There's a helicopter waiting for you. Hurry before the students wake up." Narumi said as he pushed them.

"I'll let you ride my new, invention." Hotaru came with a small duck-shaped aircraft that they could ride on.

"Hotaru, you're awake." Mikan smiled.

"Get in or you'll be late." Hotaru opened the doors quickly.

They went inside the mobile and flew to the woods on where the helicopter is.

"I hope that you'll be fine, Mikan." Narumi whispered to himself.

--

Hotaru dropped them off and left them without a word.

"There's the helicopter, let's go." Natsume called them and went inside the aircraft.

--

**Author's note: **I'm done. Please review. Thanks.


	8. Ambushed

**Author's note: **Thanks for the good reviews. Uhmm… I would like you to give me advices on how to do the very next chapter because I'm getting really messed up with stuff. Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I had to go somewhere so I wasn't able to type right away but here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8- Ambushed

'_Well, this is it. Good bye, Academy. I'll see you again next week but for now, I want to mourn the death of my only grandfather in the world. I know that you'll all understand.' Mikan thought deeply to herself._

They rode the helicopter on their way to Mikan's grandfather.

"Mikan, maybe you should sit here so that it would calm me down and that it would be easier for me to calm down. I mean, so that I know that you're safe." Natsume said calling her over.

"Okay, Natsume." She quietly sat down beside Natsume.

"I think it would be better if Mikan sat down beside me, Natsume. It would be safer here beside me. Your place is too dangerous for her." Ruka suggested pulling Mikan to the seat beside him.

"Ruka-pyon…" she murmured gazing at him seriously.

"It's safer here, Mikan. Trust me." Ruka gently smiled at her that made her blush a little.

The helicopter had 5 seats at the back where they stayed. It was obvious that they were fighting on who ever will sit beside Mikan during the three-hour trip.

"I'll go take a sleep so that when I arrive home, I'll stay awake the whole day." She yawned and stretched her arms widely as she slowly closed her eyes and slept.

"Stay here so that you could lean on my shoulder." Natsume grabbed Mikan away from Ruka and pulled her head down to his shoulders. Mikan fell asleep quickly and started breathing slowly.

'_Why does Natsume have to always get in my way? I can't have Mikan's attention while he's here. I wonder if Mikan really had fallen for him. If only I knew, I'd probably stop chasing her around. But, I really love her. I can't just give her up that easily. I have to do everything I could to make her love me instead of Natsume. She also said that I haven't proved to her that I do love her. What am I suppose to do? How can I prove that I really love her? Maybe staying up late with her and being over-protective like Natsume. Yeah, that's it! I'll do that!' Ruka smirked thinking so hard._

He looked at the two and felt jealous seeing Natsume's head leaning on top of Mikan's like two cute couples. Natsume was sleeping soundly not making any noise to wake his friend up. Ruka decided to sleep too as well.

After an hour of traveling, the pilot hurriedly woke the three up and told them that they were ambushed.

"Mikan, stay here with the Ruka, I'll go handle those bastards who interrupted your beauty sleep. They'll pay for what they've done." Natsume angrily pressed his knuckles and made them crack.

"Natsume, I have to come with you! What if they try to hurt you?" Mikan grabbed his arm not allowing him to go by himself.

"No, you can't come, Mikan. Ruka, please stay by her side." Natsume then jumped out of the window and stood on top of the aircraft.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed out loud starting to cry. She was supposed to follow Natsume but Ruka held her back.

"Mikan! Killing those baboons is not your mission! You left the academy because you had to go to the funeral of your relative! Natsume would be alright! He can handle himself."

"But… if ever Natsume won't be able to make it. I'd sure regret not jumping out this helicopter. And I'll blame you if Natsume dies!"

--

Natsume saw the people who ambushed them. There were three of them.

"Hyuuga, hand over Sakura if you want your life to be safe. It would be easier if you give her to us." The man who had the alice of teleporting warned Natsume.

"So you were the ones who stabbed Mikan's whole body. You will pay, big time. And I would never let her be handled by some dumb bastards like you. I will do everything to keep her safe even if it means by giving my whole life." Natsume threw fire to the men.

"Trying to throw more fire eh? If you continue doing that, this whole aircraft would burn. Your girlfriend would die along with you, little brat." He pushed Natsume hard that made him fall back. Natsume was able to stay on board on the craft.

"I will never let you get Mikan! You'll have to pass through me and my best friend first befor you can take her which would never happen in a thousand years!" he casted fire on the two men which made them fall down from the helicopter.

"Now it's only you and me." Natsume smirked and aimed for a punch but the man disappeared teleporting to another spot and punched Natsume from behind. Natsume fell back again and this time, Mikan knew that Natsume was hurt.

"Ruka, let go of me!" she pushed Ruka away and jumped out of the helicopter to join in with Natsume.

Natsume saw Mikan on top of the helicopter.

"Mikan!! What are you doing here? Get back in there right now!"

"No, Natsume! I won't leave you! You did so much for me and this time, it's my turn to help!"

The man held out a dagger and aimed it at Natsume and ran towards him to stab him but Mikan ran really fast and was able to stop him from stabbing Natsume but, she had a huge cut on her shoulder. The man pushed Mikan which made her fall from the helicopter but she was able to hold on to a rope which was there before they had left the academy though the rope could only hold one person since it was very old.

"AAH! Natsume!" Natsume ran quickly towards Mikan reaching out her hand but the man pulled him back and punched him hard. Natsume fought back with anger and pushed him so hard that made both of them fall too but Mikan was able to grab Natsume's hand. Now, their both stuck on the rope.

"Natsume, hold on tight okay?! I'll be able to lift us both safely!" she starts moaning because of the pain on her right shoulder and because she doesn't want to let go of Natsume.

"Mikan! Just let go. The rope can't hold us both… if I let go, you'd still be safe. I'll be fine, now let go!" he also started to cry.

"Natsume, you promised that you won't leave me! I won't let go! And if I do let go, you're going to die! You're going to fall down on the sea! I won't let that happen." Mikan held his hand tighter.

Ruka quickly ran to them trying to help them up but the rope is becoming splitting apart.

"Mikan! Natsume has to let go for you to be safe!" he shouted.

"No!!" the wound on her shoulder is spilling more blood. Mikan was loosing blood.

"I have to let go, Mikan. I'm sorry."

"Natsume please!!" she cried harder.

"Mikan… I-I love you. And promise me that I am your only love one. No one else! I will always love you because starting this day, you're my girlfriend." He said crying.

"Natsume, I love you too! I promise that I will never replace you. You will also be my one and only boy friend and my only love one. I LOVE YOU!" then Natsume smiled at her with tears then let go of her hand and fell down in the deep blue sea.

"NATSUME!!" she screamed out loud bursting into tears. Then Ruka pulled her up.

"Mikan, calm down" Ruka tried to keep her calm but she won't stop crying.

"N-Natsume… he's gone…" she cried even louder then she suddenly fainted because of the wound.

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Ruka hugged her tightly feeling really sorry for her and Natsume.

Ruka healed her arm inside the aircraft and stayed beside her until the helicopter landed on Mikan's backyard.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help much. I have to repay you by doing something." The pilot knelt down also sad for loosing their friend, Natsume.

"It's not your fault, sir. It's just that, we had to do something to keep Mikan safe." Ruka explained to him sadly as he looked at Mikan looking at his grandfather with a lot of visitors mourning with her.

"Mikan, we have to leave now, but we'll be back to visit you again tomorrow. We already paid for the mass and a spot at the cemetery. I'm really sorry." The parents of Hotaru were there to help her.

"Thank you so much for all the help you have done, Mrs. Imai. I don't know how I could repay you." She thanked them so much for helping her.

"It's nothing…" they said as they waved good-bye leaving Mikan.

After the day had passed, visitors had left which leaves Mikan, Ruka and the pilot. Mikan knelt down in front of the coffin staring at her grandfather sadly.

"Grampa, I'm here. I'm happy to see you again and sad to see that you can't talk to me anymore. I'm here until your funeral. I know that you're happy to see me again. I'm mostly sad because you can't see my friend, I mean, my only boy friend, Natsume Hyuuga. He fell a while ago from the aircraft. He was supposed to be here too. He said he always loved me and I also loved him. I really miss him!" She burst into tears again feeling really alone.

Ruka looked at her and listened to all what she just said to her grandfather and felt sort of jealous even if he shouldn't be jealous at a situation like this.

'_I should just give you up. I'll have to let you go, Mikan. If it's only Natsume you really love then I'll support you instead. I'll protect you for Natsume. I promise.' Ruka swore to himself._

Ruka and the pilot went to the room where Mikan had pointed to them and slept uncomfortable trying to feel the pain Mikan is easing right now. Mikan went outside to night watch. She stared at the sky and moon. Then she murmured to herself.

"I love you, Natsume."

--\\\\\\--

**Author's note:** I'm done with this chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. I, now accept anonymous reviews. Thanks.


	9. I'll protect you

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. Now, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

--/--

Chapter 9-

'_I love you, Natsume' she repeated once again before going to sleep._

"I wonder if you are really dead… I still believe that there is a chance for you to live. I have faith in you, Natsume." She said fixing her bed then slept.

--

Ruka woke up in the middle of the night to check on Mikan and her grandfather. He went to the living room where Mikan's grandfather's coffin was. He looked at him closely.

"So this is how jolly you look like." Her grandfather had a big smile inside the coffin. "Unlike my gramps, he never smiled. So this is where Mikan got her smiling attitude. I wish I had a gamps like this." He smiled at the dead person and decided to see Mikan. He walked silently into the room of Mikan and saw her sleeping soundly. She was murmuring a few words too. It was _'Where are you now, Natsume?'_

Ruka smiled at her and left the room. He slept in his own bed and took a nap.

--

Mikan woke up a few minutes after Ruka slept. She knew that he came inside the room. She suddenly hears voices calling her.

'_MIKAN! Come quickly!' the voice called her._

"Natsume? Is that you?" she stood up and followed the voice.

"Where are you, Natsume!?" she was running in the woods alone with scars around her body.

"Tsk, Natsume is gone. He's with me now!" a voice told her.

"Who are you?! What did you do to Natsume? Give him back!! You know we need him!" she hollered trying to run faster.

"He'll never come back for you. He's on my hands now. I'll take good care of him." The voice laughed with evil, which made Mikan really angry.

"Please! I want to see him so badly!!" she pleaded kneeling down on the muddy ground crying really hard.

"I'll set him free. But there is a condition."

"What condition? I'd do anything to see him!"

"I will set your Natsume free from danger if… you surrender yourself on the first day of May. 12:30 in the morning in the woods of Alice Academy. I'll bring Natsume there. You have 4 weeks until May. So it's your choice. No one should know or Natsume dies. I'll be watching you, Sakura Mikan." He continued laughing.

"Wait! Are you the one who tried to kill me?"

"Who else would it be, little one. I'm the only one who wanted to kill you and your family."

"M-my family? You're the one who killed grandfather? He didn't die because of old age… he died because you killed him! You planned this whole happening, didn't you?!" she was angrier than before.

"Now you know. Well, I have Natsume as a hostage for you to give up."

"What do you want from me?" she shouted out loud pulling her hair.

"I want you, Mikan."

"Does Reo have something to do with this?"

"Reo? Some other villain of yours?"

'_Eh… he doesn't know Reo-san. He must be a new villain.' She thought deeply biting her lower lip._

"Well, I'll show you a glimpse of Natsume." The voice laughed once again.

Mikan heard a snap then someone appeared before her. A young raven-haired boy, who was weak. He was sweating a lot. He was having hard time breathing. He was tied up with chains. His uniform was ripped of. Mikan can't stand seeing him in his situation.

"N-Natsume-kun." Her tears were flowing down her cheeks. She can't stand it. It was too painful for her to see him like that. She walked closer to him, touched his face, feeling it. She wiped his sweat of his face.

"M-Mikan… I, love… you… so… much… get away… from here… take care of yourself." He was panting. Trying so hard to inhale a lot of air.

"I love you too… I want to be with you, Natsume…" she smiled at him feeling weak.

"Mikan, I want you to come closer to me. i… want… to… do… something… before… I… leave… you… unsafe… again." He said panting again. Mikan walked closer to him. Her head faced Natsume's head then Natume quickly pecked on her lips. Mikan's heart felt so weak after the kiss and knelt down in front of Natsume's bruised legs.

"Your time's up. You two look so sweet but I have to stop this drama of yours…" the man snapped again and Natsume slowly faded away with the voice.

"Natsume…" she covered her face with her hands mumbling Natsume's name again and again then she removed her hand and saw a folded paper on her lap. She opened it and saw a doodle of her and a guy. It looked like a child's drawing. At the bottom of the paper, there was a name. She smiled at the doodle because it turned out that Natsume was the one who left it on her lap. It was Natsume's drawing after all.

Mikan came back home and saw Ruka staring at her looking very worried. She didn't mind him because she was really mad.

"Mikan, how long are you going to avoid me? And where did you go? The pilot and me were so worried about you. What have you been doing?" he sure asked a lot of questions.

"Ruka, you ask too much." She said coldly.

"Fine, then let's do it one by one. Where did you go?"

"The woods."

"What business did you have there?"

"I saw Natsume there."

"N-Natsume!?"

"Yes, Natsume. He's alive. He's a hostage. It's not Reo this time. It's someone new."

"Was he the one who tried killing you?"

"Yes. He said he wanted me. I didn't quite understand him. He tried killing me because he wanted me… it makes no sense. Don't you think?" she said walking to her grandfather.

"Maybe he needed your body for some experiment. Then what happened, Mikan?"

"He showed Natsume to me. I was suffering so much pain seeing Natsume. His body was wounded and bruised. His uniform ripped apart revealing his chest. He's tied up with big chains. He was sweating a lot. Panting so loud. Trying to breathe a lot of air. He looked like he was dying. Then after that, he kissed me. Then when he started fading away, he left a piece of paper on my lap. When I opened it, I saw doodle of me and him, hanging on the tree upside down. It looked so cute. At the bottom of the paper, his name's there. I was really happy that he left a few essence for me to hold on and believe that he does love me so much." Mikan held on to the paper and hugged it so tight.

"At least you're fine." Ruka smiled at her.

"I'm going to sleep." She said coldly ignoring Ruka's smile.

"One more batch questions." Mikan paused after she heard it.

"Am I still important to you? Am I still useful? Do you still care about me? Am I nothing to you? I feel so stupid following you around without you even talking or noticing my presence!" Ruka started crying softly. Mikan was speechless. She felt a bit guilty not even trying to talk seriously with Ruka.

"Remember I told you that I'd blame you if something bad happens to Natsume?"

"Of course I remember that! Well, why don't you think first? Why did you think I held you back from following Natsume?"

"You did that because you wanted me all to yourself!" Ruka slapped her face.

"What a stupid answer. The reason is because I wanted to protect you because Natsume told me to do so! I am not a selfish person, Mikan. In fact, I decided to give you up and just support you for Natsume. Natsume asked for a favor and I did it. He wanted me to keep you safe! I just don't get why you don't understand it! You think that I'm trying to keep you all to myself? Well, hell no! If that's the way you'd treat me then be that way! You want to be alone then be alone! But I'm not leaving you here. I'll protect you because that's my purpose here. And it's because I love you as a friend! Also because you are Natsume's GIRLFRIEND!" Ruka suddenly fainted because of feeling so bad.

"Ruka!" Mikan quickly ran to him and pulled him to her arms.

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Mikan was speechless but she did care for Ruka too.

"R-ruka-pyon… I'm also sorry. It's just that I can't stand not seeing Natsume. I just love him so much.

"I understand. I want to see him too." Mikan showed a small smile and hugged him.

"I wonder if he's alright." She speculated.

"I'm worried so much about him too, Mikan." He slowly stood up.

"Are you going to be fine, Ruka-pyon?" she helped him get up.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, Mikan. Don't worry about me. You worry about a lot of stuff already. You should sleep now."

"Okay, thank you, Ruka."

"It's nothing. Good night Mikan."

"Good night, Ruka."

They slept in their own rooms soundly and uncomfortably.

'_I'll do anything to see you again, Natsume.'_ She murmured.

--

"Don't you dare hurt Mikan, you BASTARD!" Natsume kept shouting out loud but he was too weak to get up and use his alice.

"Don't waste much energy, brat. Her pain would soon be gone. I'll kill her instantly for her to loose all the pain in the world." The voice chuckled out loud.

"I won't let you take her!!" Natsume was furious.

"We'll see, young one."

--

**Author's note:** I'm done with chapter 9… hope you enjoyed. No flames please. Review. Thanks.


	10. She'll die

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews… also sorry for the late update

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews… also sorry for the late update. Its so hard to think when there are problems… I'm so problematic these days so please forgive me.

--

Chapter 10-

"I won't let you take her!" Natsume continues shouting.

"Natsume, this would be the only way I could keep you closer to me."

"Shut up! If I get out of these chains, I swear I'm going to kill you, whoever you are." Tries to cast fire on the chains that wrapped him.

"Sshhh… there's no need to shout, Natsume-kun."

"What do you want from Mikan anyway? Why would you kill her?" he tries to calm a bit.

"Simple. If I kill her, there would be no girl in the whole world who you could love again. Unlike me, I know I have a chance to get you again. So, if Mikan Sakura is gone, there's no way you'd try looking for her again."

"What the? You're a girl? Then who was the man who made me appear in front of my girlfriend?!"

"My servant. He also plans to kill Mikan. Now, you probably know who I am, Natsume."

"L-Luna… Since when did you get a servant?" he sat there still. He was stunned.

"Since the day I knew that he wanted to kill her." Luna showed up with his servant (the name's Harko)

"So, if Mikan comes by to surrender herself, you won't do the promise that your servant said! You tricked Mikan!" Natsume gets furious.

"Exactly, Natsume. I'll show you how bad we can punish your Ex-girlfriend." The servant did his evil laugh.

"Who the heck told you that she was my ex? We're not yet broke. And no one could ever tear us apart." He smirked.

"Soon, Natsume… very soon." He laughed with Luna.

"Harko, my dear servant, I want to be alone with my boyfriend before I go to sleep."

"Yes, Mistress Luna." He exits the room quietly.

"Well, where were we, dear Natsume?" she said flirting.

"Shut the hell up, you slut! I hate damn sluts. You're not my type." He Looks away from her.

"You don't have to be shy, Natsume-kun. I know you love me too." He turns Natsume's head to face her then kisses him from cheek to his neck but Natsume didn't respond. He just sat there stiffly. Just as when she was going to aim for his lips, Natsume quickly spat on her face. "Eew! Natsume! You are so gross! But it makes my heart pound more." She acts flirty again.

"Hn, Mikan never complained whether I'd spit on her or not."

"Well… you'd appreciate me soon, Natsume. I just know it."

"Just one question. Why were you aiming for Mikan instead of catching me secretly, instead?"

"Easy, we knew that you're good in finding out who killed who. Actually, we were supposed to kill Mikan with that shattered room of hers. But you came quickly so we had to leave. I was supposed to pretend that I didn't know anything of what happened to her but we had a bit changing of plans. Is your question answered?" she smirked at him.

"Hn, just leave me alone."

"I will. But my guards would have to beat you up before you show yourself to Mikan again."

"DON'T!"

Luna left the room where she locked Natsume. She assured that her plan wouldn't fail.

--/--

It was the day when Mikan's grandfather was about to get buried. Mikan stood by the coffin with Ruka. She was crying so loud. What made her cry more was that she knew already that he was murdered. She was wearing a short, black and sleeveless dress. Her hair was down with a white headband on her head. Her shoes were small, black and adorable. It had two straps that made it look like a letter 'X'. Ruka was wearing a plain white shirt with black pants and shoes.

"He wasn't ready to die yet, Ruka-pyon. He's not yet ready." She murmured beside him leaning her head a bit on Ruka's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Ruka placed one arm around Mikan's back to comfort her.

Visitors came mourning with them. They were crying too. There were old people there, probably the old gramps' friends. They came crying on the coffin. Mikan moved away with Ruka.

"Mikan-chan. we're about to leave for the cemetery. Let's go ride the car." Mrs. Imai called her because they had to go to the cemetery.

"Alright, Mrs. Imai." She walked holding Ruka's hand. "Ruka-pyon, hold me tight. I don't think I can stand it."

"As you wish." He smiled at her tightening the grip on her hand.

"Thank you, Ruka." She decided to wrap her arms around Ruka's left arm and leaned on it. Ruka didn't blush or feel shy. He kept his word that he was only there to protect Mikan from danger.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Mikan starts crying again. She sobs on Ruka's plain white shirt. They said a few words to the old man and bid their good byes. They threw their roses and kissed the coffin. Mikan had two roses with her. One was hers and the other ones Natsume's rose.

_This is for you grandfather. I love you. This one's from me and this one's from Natsume Hyuuga. Take it with you to heaven, okay? Good b-bye._

The men buried him with soil and placed a marble tablet on top that had his name on it. Mikan went to Mrs. Imai and thanked her for everything she has done then all the people left the cemetery except Mikan and Ruka. She just sat there with him. They were both quiet. It took them three hours. Suddenly, Mikan felt something strange. She sensed that the man was back.

"Ruka. You could go back home and prepare dinner. I have to go somewhere. It won't take long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ruka left her as she ran quickly to where her senses are taking her.

"You're back, Mikan. I thought that you wouldn't sense it."

"I've got my senses, dummy. Can I see Natsume again?"

"I'm afraid not. My mistress is still with him. But I know that they will arrive in a few minutes."

"Mistress?"

"Yes. She will come with Natsume but she won't appear to you. Only Natsume will appear."

"I don't care! I want to see Natsume."

"Patience, darling. My Natsume is here with me." Luna came and showed Mikan Natsume.

"Natsume." She runs to him. Natsume was still in the same position as the last time.

"Mikan, it's so hard to talk… being… beated… up… by… some… bastards," he gasped helplessly. Mikan held his face up.

"Natsume… Who are you with? You're with a different girl, aren't you?" she questioned him.

"Yes… I… am… I'm with a slut… and this slut is the… worst… woman… I've… ever… known." He really can't breathe properly.

"Why are you with her?" Mikan was now losing trust in Natsume. She took a few steps away from Natsume.

"Mikan, it's not what you think. I am not in love with this slut. I don't do anything with her. I can't even move because I'm chained there. Don't tell me that I am loosing your trust. Mikan! Please believe me. Come nearer." Natsume was crying in front of her. He was struggling so hard. He begged that Mikan would believe him.

"I do believe you. It's just that hearing that you're with a girl, it makes me feel jealous."

"You don't have to be jealous! Remember I promised that I will always love you and nobody else!" Natsume suddenly lost consciousness.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran to him.

"M-Mikan… I'm sorry." He was sweating too much.

"I want to show you something, Natsume." She held out a paper. It was the doodle.

"H-how the heck did you get that?" he looked at her.

"You dropped it on my skirt the last time. I was crying when I saw it."

"Oh… uhmm… Mikan…" he struggled to get close to her but can't. Mikan noticed this then decided to just go closer to him instead.

"Natsume, I'll free you soon." She said.

"I've always wanted to put you back into my arms, Mikan. I've been dying to see you." Natsume attached her head to his then kissed her.

"How dare you kiss Natsume?!" commands Harko to cut a tree off to hit Mikan.

"Maybe killing you now would be easier!!" the tree was falling down at Mikan.

"Mikan, move out!" Natsume shouts at her.

"No! If I do, you'll die!"

"MIKAN!" Natsume disappeared in a snap.

"NATSUME!" then the tree fell on MIkan. It made her cough out blood. Not dead but unconscious.

'_She's not dead yet! How? Her body is strong. A tree couldn't kill her. I'll just have to stick to the plan of her surrendering herself on May 1.' Luna thought._

Luna and Harko left with Natsume leaving Mikan stuck under a tree with fire, not knowing where it started.

--/--

Ruka heard a crash and ran to where it is. He was curious whatever it was and is hoping that it's not Mikan. Sadly, when he arrived, a whole crowd was there. Policemen, firemen, and extra people gathered there. He ran in front of the crowd hearing that it was Mikan who got stuck under a burning tree.

"MIKAN!" he yelled out loud seeing Mikan still stuck under the tree helplessly. He knew that the woods had a lot of animals so he used his animal pheromone. He screamed for help. After a few seconds, animals came running to Ruka. Elephants, tigers, rabbits and other helpful animals.

"What is it, Master Ruka?" an elephant bowed down before him. People in the crowd were shrieking to see Ruka talk to a bunch of animals.

"I want you to put out the fire, lift up the tree and save Mikan under that tree." He hurried the explanation and showed them.

"Yes boss!" the animals ran. The rabbits took buckets of water from the lake near by. Elephant sucked the water and blew it on the burning tree. 5 tigers and 2 elephants carried the tree to release Mikan's body. 2 eagles carried Mikan out of the mushy place. She was safe but still unconscious. They brought her to the nearest hospital and gave her medications to heal her.

"Mikan, I hope your fine." He worried outside the room. "Maybe I should call on the academy."

He ran down to the information and borrowed the telephone.

--

Narumi, Serina and Jinno were in the faculty when they heard the phone rang.

"Someone's calling. Only students of the academy know the number of this school." Jinno exclaimed.

"Maybe it's Natsume and Mikan." Serina pushed narumi to go and answer the phone.

"Haloo??"

"Narumi-sensei! Mikan's injured so badly." Ruka shouted.

"Ruka? What happened to her? Is Nastume with her?"

"Actually… Someone took Natsume after he fell off the helicopter a few days ago. Now, a tree fell on top of Mikan. It was a burning tree. I used my alice to call for some help so that it would take a short while."

"Where is Mikan now?"

"Here in the hospital having medications by 5 doctors."

"I see. I'll let Hotaru go there and wait until Mikan's okay. She and you will protect Mikan."

"Understood."

"Please call me ASAP if you need the academy's help."

"Okay, Sensei." He dropped the phone.

Narumi ran out of the faculty headed for Hotaru's room. He banged the door wide open to see Hotaru but she wasn't there. Narumi saw a not on the door and read it.

_Narumi-sensei, Koko and I heard the talk and decided that both of us would go and help Mikan. Bye._

_ -Hotaru Imai_

"Good luck, Imai." Narumi murmured to himself.

--/--

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.


	11. dreams

Author's note: thanks for the reviews… here is chapter 11

**Author's note:** thanks for the reviews… hereis chapter 11. I really appreciate you liking my fanfic. Thank you!

--/--

Chapter 11-

"Imai, I still don't get it…" Koko rode Hotaru's Duck mobile.

"Get what, Koko?" she coldly made the duck mobile work to leave immediately.

"Why should I come with you to help Mikan and Natsume? And how would we be able to find the one who will kill Mikan in the future?"

"Tsk. why, because Mikan won't even dare tell us why that villain would want to kill her. She would be telling lies about it. She won't be able to use her nullification alice with a disturbed mind so you'll have to read it while I use my device that shows what's inside your mind or what your mind is reading... We won't find the villain instead we'll track down Mikan's footsteps at midnight. I have a feeling that she can see Natsume during midnights. Any other questions, Koko?"

"N-NO MA'AM!" he stiffly said putting his arm on his forehead like a soldier.

"Good to hear that from you. Now, we're off."

The duck mobile flew away out of the academy headed for the location where Hotaru's device is leading them.

"Hotaru-chan, can I sleep? I feel really tired."

"Koko, you've been sleeping for the whole day!! You don't even wake up during weekends." She hollered out loudly.

"A-a-aah… I don't!! You're a liar."

"We'll see who's the liar after selling these bunch of photographs from your sleep last Saturday, Baka." Hotaru pulled out bunch of photos of Koko sleeping in different angles drooling like a kid.

"What the heck!? Where'd you… how'd you get those pictures of me!? I swear I had piles of locking stuff on my door because I'm aware of you peeping in taking pictures!"

"Now, who's lying? Hah! Those locks are weak. I had Amanatsu handle it. It didn't even wake you up. You were too sleepy to recognize my annoying presence."

"Why me? I'm not even a heartthrob to really cute girls especially Anna! She's in love with that woman that looks like a guy! I really like Anna from the day I saw her smile during Alice festivals. The way her clumsiness that makes others laughs. I can't control myself; I just stare and stare at her. God, she's a babe!" he was panicking at first but when it got to Anna's part, he was calm.

"Gotcha." Hotaru gave him an evil smirk.

"What?" he was dumbfounded.

"I recorded your voice. This would cost much to your fans!" she was laughing evilly while Koko sat there surprised.

"I don't have fans, Imai. And what did I say? I don't remember saying anything."

"Then listen to this." She replayed what Koko said.

'_Why me? I'm not even a heartthrob to really cute girls especially Anna! She's in love with that woman that looks like a guy! I really like Anna from the day I saw her smile during Alice festivals. The way her clumsiness makes others laughs. I can't control myself; I just stare and stare at her. God, she's a babe!'_

Hotaru repeated it again and again and again. Koko was trying to steal the recording device from Hotaru but she used her baka gun on him. She kept hitting him but Koko won't stop.

"Please don't! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want!! Anna would not talk to me anymore if she finds out." he pleaded with a lot of bruise around his whole body.

"Fine, I'll go easy on you but I'll make an easy deal for you."

"What is it? I'll do it!" his eyes gleamed in joy.

"60 million rabbits won't be a hard deal to handle, won't it?" Koko's eyes widen in shock.

"60 MILLION RABBITS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I CAN'T EVEN REACH 500 RABBITS!! YOU YOURSELF CAN'T EVEN REACH THAT AMOUNT!" he bursted into tears. He looked funny because his nose had drops on it.

"Fine… I'll give you a discount…"

"Thank you! Finally you had learned to- ''

"30 million rabbits."

"Aw, forget it. I'll just have to embarrass myself in front of Anna." Trying to get Hotaru's attention. But she ignored.

"Good luck, Koko."

--/--

Mikan was under a lot of medication treatments. Now, while taking those treatments, she was dreaming.

--Dream--

"Natsume!! Don't leave me, please! Why did you have to exchange your life just to save me? Please wake up!" she was crying so much that her eyes turned red.

"Mi… kan… if I would live longer… I want to share all my days and all my time just to keep you in my arms all the time. I will never let go of your hand. I'll keep you comforted in times that you feel abandoned. I… love… you…" Natsume smiled helplessly.

"N-Natsu…me… you're not dead, right? Y-you are n-not g-going t-to l-leave me, a-are you? Y-you'll be j-just f-fine. N-natsume." She hugged him tighter. She was stammering. She was in so much pain in this situation.

"M-Mikan. D-don't cry… I'll always be here for you… remember that. Even i-if I'm d-dead already… I'll never leave you. I'll protect you from people around you. I… l-love…" he closed his eyes slowly. He wasn't able to say the words to Mikan. The words 'I LOVE YOU'.

"N-NATSUME!!"

--end--

She woke up from that sleep. She stared at the whole room. She was sweating too much.

"It's just a dream…" she thanked God for making it a dream.

"Mikan, I heard you shout Natsume. Is there a problem?" Ruka came rushing by her bedside.

"Ruka-pyon. It looked so real… N-natsume died In my dream. We both looked helpless. H-he said he would never leave m-me… I w-was crying s-so m-much and…" she was stuttering. She looked so depressed and tired. Ruka hugged her.

"Don't try remembering what happen… it's just a dream… Don't let it conquer your mind. Isn't that what Natsume told you before? Stop thinking about it because whatever happened, it wouldn't happen in real life. Now relax.

"R-ruka…Am I dreaming because I really can't stand up myself without him right beside me? I'm so depressed." She hugged Ruka back squeezing his sleeve crying so much.

"I'm really sorry." Ruka sighed.

--d(--)b--

Natsume was back in the dungeon again. He coughed out a lot of blood.

"Harko, get a bucket and a small towel, Natsume's hurt." Luna commanded Harko.

"L-leave me alone!! I don't need you! You're nothing!! Mostly, you almost killed my girlfriend!! I hate you, now LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he exclaimed.

"Don't panic too much, Natsume… if she dies, you know I'll be here. You're going to be mine." She lifted his chin up but Natsume spat on her once again.

"No one would be able to kill her as long as my friend, Ruka is there!"

"Don't be rude, Natsume… I'm only here to help you and your future."

"And how are you going to help me? You're a useless slut."

"Aw, just bear with me, Natsume-kun. It would be easier if I become your girlfriend."

"Why do you have to hostage me instead of getting rid of my girlfriend right away?"

"Well, I knew that it would be easier if you weren't around. I can always see your eyes on her. So I'd figure that while you're on my way, I couldn't kill her easily."

"I'm begging you, Luna… Please don't kill her!!"

"You can't give me your full attention when she's still alive. There's no other choice but to kill her, Natsume-kun. And Harko would not like it if I don't kill her. That's the reason why I teamed up with Harko. It's because I want to get rid of Sakura Mikan."

"Even if you do kill her, it doesn't mean that I'll be giving you full attention too."

"And what makes you say that, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Because if she dies, I would think of nothing else but to murder you. I'll be depressed for eternity regretting that I had not told her everything about me. And how much I want to see her every time she's in detention or something. I'm going to blame myself until I die, Luna!! I'll die because of depression! There's no way I'd fall for you. So what makes I'd love you and give you all the attention you want?"

Luna remained calm there.

"Natsume-kun. I've got my own ways of making you fall in love with me. I've got it everything under control. Trust me on this."

--/--

"Koko, we're here." Hotaru woke him up.

"Uhmm…I fell asleep?" he yawned while scratching his eyes.

"Yep. You fell asleep."

"I didn't know. Haha! I took pictures of you again. Now, you had nose bubbles popping out. Your fan girls would love this."

"I don't have fangirls!!"

"You do… and their nerds."

"Hell…"

"Let's get going. Mikan's waiting for us."

"Okay."

--d(--)b--

**Author's note:** thanks for reading. Please review.

For those people who read shaman king, I'd be glad to let you read it. I made it with my sister. The Author's name is 'jigoku.11' please read it and review. Thanks!


	12. Changing of plans

Author's note: Thank you to all

**A****uthor's note:** Thank you to all. ;p

--d(--)b--

"Good morning, we just want to know where Sakura Mikan's room is. What is her room number?" Hotaru asked her politely keeping her cold attitude the way it is.

"Hold on a sec, miss." She smiled at her patting her head.

"Koko, Use your alice on her. I don't want her touching my head again. I feel like a child."

"Okay, Imai." He said waiting for the nurse to come back. When she came back, the two disappeared.

"Uhmm… where are those two? They were asking about Miss Sakura Mikan's room. Oh well, they must've gone to the comfort room. Kids," she sighed giggling a bit.

"Room 143, Imai." They ran quickly to her room.

"Ruka-kun! Mikan you baka!" they banged the door open and saw Ruka sitting on the chair by Mikan's side.

"Hotaru… Narumi-sensei sent you here, right? You were worried about me so much, I'm so touched." Mikan reached her hand for hers with really teary eyes. Sadly, Hotaru did something that Ruka and Koko knew that would happen even if she was sick.

"Hotaru-chan… what did you do that for?" she said rubbing her forehead. Hotaru had brought her baka gun with her incase Mikan gets all crazy and stuff…

"I told you not to touch me. Besides, I didn't come here because I wanted to. Koko and I just hurried here because we heard the talk in the faculty with Ruka. We thought you died, so we wanted to burry you. Get it?"

"Hotaru, you are mean." Koko murmured quietly so that she won't hear.

"What did you say, Koko? Repeat what you just said." She stared at him evilly pointing her baka gun on him.

"Gulp. I didn't say anything!! It was Ruka-kun who said it!! I swear!"

"HAH?! You're putting the blame on me, Koko?? Hotaru!! It's not me!! It's Koko! You heard him, right?!" Ruka was sweating a lot.

"Hm… So that you two won't blame each other, I'll just use my baka gun on both of you..." she smirked. Her eyes were gleaming with fire. She was scary, really scary…

"H-hotaru!! Wait!! Don't!!" Koko and Ruka screamed feeling really scared.

BANG BANG BANG!

…Ouch…

"Now I know how Mikan feels being hit a lot of times with her baka gun." Ruka murmured putting an ice pack on his head.

"Yep. It really does hurt."

"This is your fault, Koko. I had nothing to do with this. Haay… well. It's done anyway."

To their surprise, they heard Mikan laugh out loud. Tears were flowing down her cheeks because of laughing so much.

"Why are you laughing, baka?"

"You guys are really funny!! I can't stand it! Ruka and Koko's face. It looked as if they were going to get…" she stopped thinking of the word. It was 'kill'. She can't say it properly.

"G-going t-to get…" she paused again. Now her tears were not because of laughter but something deeper and more painful.

"Mikan, tell us what happened to you before you were stuck under the tree." Hotaru started the topic wiping Mikan's tears off.

"I-I don't know." She looked down.

"Koko." She gave him a signal to read her mind.

"Hai." He whispered softly and started reading her mind. Hotaru placed her new invention in Koko's ear. Her invention was something useful. It can read what others are thinking. She didn't want to use it on Mikan because she might change what she was thinking. Instead she used it on Koko who can read other people's minds.

"Ready." Hotaru turned on the device.

_--Mikan's mind--_

_I can't tell Hotaru what happened. If I do, Natsume's life is in grave danger. Natsume, what should I do? I can't just tell them that I have to surrender my life on the first day of May. They would probably stay up all night and follow me. I don't know anymore._

_--End--_

"I've got all information recorded in this device. Thank you Koko."

"What information, Hotaru?" Ruka asked looking at her device.

"Yeah, Hotaru-chan. What information." Mikan added after having herself in deep thoughts.

"Nothing, baka."

"H-Hotaru, you never changed." Mikan said scratching her head.

"Never did. So when will we go back at the academy?" Koko asked interrupting the topic.

"Maybe after Mikan leaves the hospital." Ruka spoke.

"Ruka, where's the Mr. Pilot?" Mikan questioned him.

"He said he's going to guard the house while we're gone." He gave her a smile.

"Sounds like you two are married." Koko chuckled a little.

"Koko, you're crazy." Mikan pokes him on the head.

"I think it's better if me and Koko would guard your house with the pilot while Ruka stays here to guard Mikan."

"Yeah, I want to rest already, Hotaru-chan. Thanks for being here for me. I'm really happy." She grinned. Hotaru just stared at her feeling disgusted.

"Baka, you have to floss your teeth before you sleep." She pulled Koko out the room.

"Bye bye, Mikan-chan!" Koko waved good-bye.

"Bye, Koko." Mikan sweat dropped. Ruka closed the door for the room to get cooler.

"Mikan, you should take a rest."

"Hai."

Mikan tucked herself to sleep. Ruka, on the other hand, slept on the couch taking a nap.

--d(--)b--

"Harko, I think we'll be needing to have some plan changing. I think Sakura's friend already found out what we will do." Luna suggested rubbing the tip of her chin.

"Mistress Luna, what do you mean changing of plans? What do you have in mind?" Harko kneeled down in front of her as a sign of respect.

"It will be easier if we show Natsume that Mikan loves Ruka more. It would be easier for him to give up her life because of sadness, right?" she looked outside the window thinking of what to do.

"You're right, Mistress Luna. But what is the plan for us to be able to do your plan?"

"I've got just the right plan, Harko." She sneered.

"And what is this plan, Mistress?"

"I'll disguise myself as Mikan Sakura and you as Ruka Nogi. We'll cast a spell on Natsume. A spell that would make him see me kissing Ruka Nogi, And we'll do that in front of the Natsume."

"What if Natsume sees the other Mikan coming without us knowing?"

"No, Harko. He won't see her as the real Mikan. He'll see her as a different person."

"And who is the person?"

"Me. He'll see her as me."

"How long will the spell last, Mistress?"

"4 days."

"I think it's an excellent plan, Mistress Luna."

"Thank you, Harko…" she patted his head.

"But how will you be able to do that spell?"

"A spell book, of course. A spell book I stole from a witch craft school 2 years ago."

"How were you able to get passed the guards?"

"I used my soul sucking alice."

"Well then, I guess this plan will definitely work, Mistress, you are so smart." He was worshiping her. Can you believe that??

"Why thank you, dear Harko." She smiled at him gently.

"Don't you think you should go visit your surely future boy friend, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"I believe so. I'll see you later then." She skipped playfully to Natsume's room in the dungeon.

--d(--)b--

"I have to get out of here! I have to help Mikan." Natsume trying to burn the chains off his body, sadly, it was fire proof. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Luna.

"Natsume-kun!" she ran to him squeezing his face.

"I'm not expecting visitors to come here, you slut." He coldly looked away from her.

"Awww… I'm sad to hear that from you, Natsume. But I'm really sure that Mikan will be out of the picture soon. Really soon." She left the dungeon off to her room skipping once again like a child.

"Hmph." He ignored what she said and tried calming him self to sleep. "Mikan, I swear I'll get out of this room. I swear." He dozed off sleeping like a black cat.

--d(--)b--

Mikan woke 3:00 pm, she sat up and wandered around the room. She looked at Ruka who was sleeping soundly on the couch. He looked as if he was really cold so Mikan got a blanket and placed it on top of him.

"Thank you very much, Ruka-pyon." She murmured as she kissed him on the cheek. Ruka didn't notice because he was really tired of staying up all day just to watch over her.

--d(--)b--

"Hotaru, will Mikan be released from the hospital tomorrow?" Koko asked because he wanted to go back so badly.

"I don't know yet, Koko."

"I want to go home!!"

"Okay, go back if you want but I'll be showing everyone in the academy your drooling pictures. Not only that. I'll let everyone hear your feelings for Anna. So good luck, Kokoro Yume."

"Eh… You know, I like seeing the view here in Mikan's house so I think I'll stay here! Hahaha!!" he was laughing fakely.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

--d(--)b--

**Author's note: **Please red and **REVIEW….** I'm BEGGING YOU… it will give me a harder time!! Please review!!


	13. doubts

Chapter 13-

Ruka was surprised to see Mikan standing up staring outside the window looking at the beautiful night sight.

"Mikan, are you getting bored here?" Ruka approached her.

"Nope. I'm actually happy to see these buildings once again. It's been a long time since I got to stay in buildings this late watching such wonderful sights. I've been staying in the Academy for so long already. The last time I got here is when I visited Hotaru. She was really sick before. I brought her flowers, but she threw them away. I thought she didn't care then when I visited her the next day, I saw the flowers in a vase. Funny, right?" she giggled.

"Hahaha! Yeah. I'll go ask the doctor if you could leave tomorrow. We will be back in Alice Academy tomorrow night."

"No, Ruka-pyon! Please." She grabbed his right sleeve.

"Why not, Mikan?"

"I want to roam around the whole city for one whole day. I want to cool my mind off, if it's okay." She played with Ruka's sleeve waiting for him to give an answer.

"Well, okay. I think it won't be bad. Natsume would probably do it too." He smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Ruka-pyon!" she was really happy. "I want to buy somethings for our friends! It would really be nice! I'll buy shirts for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Permy, Mochu, Narumi-sensei too! I forgot about Misaki and Tsubasa! I'll buy them shirts too. Then I'll buy a charm necklace that symbols love for Nat-…." She paused.

"Oh, Mikan… I'm sure he'll be back with us. So you have to buy him too or he'll tickle you again." Ruka cheered her up and it worked.

"You're right, Ruka-pyon! He'll be back. And he will get his present from me! Haha! I can't wait!" It was quite obvious that she faked the smile since she knew that she was going to surrender herself for Natsume's sake a few weeks from now.

"Well, I'll go ask the doctor if they could set you free tomorrow. I can see you're energetic."

"Hai, Ruka-pyon!" she waved good-bye as Ruka left the room.

--d(--)b--

"Hotaru, You're saying that Mikan will die?" Koko asked Hotaru looking worried. "Should we tell Narumi-sensei about this?"

"No, Koko. We won't tell them. The person that Mikan is referring to is someone we don't know. Also, Mikan said that the man is watching them anywhere they go especially Alice Academy. A student there is behind this I'm sure. If Narumi-sensei and the others find out, Natsume will die. How do you think will Mikan react to this? She'll be depressed! She's going to be crazy! We have to let her decide it herself." Hotaru hits him with her baka gun feeling really upset.

"Okay! I get it, Hotaru! Stop hitting me!"

"Hmph! Fine." She stopped and continued fixing her invention.

"What is that thing anyway?"

"I'm trying to make an invisibility machine so that we could follow Mikan without her and the criminal noticing. Then we could do our part of saving Mikan. They swore that they would release Natsume so this would be easier."

"You're right. That might work."

(A/N: What they didn't know was Luna and Harko had changed their plans. Aww.)

"I have a feeling I know who did this, Koko."

"I think I do too."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes then spoke at the same time "LUNA!"

"She's the only one we know who wanted to kill Mikan." Koko hits the table hardly.

"But, Mikan did say in her mind that it was a man, right?"

"Maybe she had allies."

"True."

"What do we do then, Hotaru?"

"We can't just blurt it out loud."

"But, it's the only way!"

"Like we could anyway. Luna is watching us, YOU IDIOT!" Hotaru hits him hard.

"Then what?"

"Uhm, I'll think about it. But we're ready for May 1st." Hotaru raised her invention looking at the parts under.

"You're done with it?" Koko scratched his head.

"Yeah. Just needs a few more touches." She puts it on the table then Koko grabbed it. "What are you doing with it, YOU BAKA!?" She used her baka gun on him again.

"You said it needed a few touches, Hotaru. So I touched it."

"Baka, you are so like Mikan."

--d(--)b--

"Lady Luna. How is your work going?" Harko knelt behind her.

"It's fine, Harko. It only needs one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Sakura and Nogi's DNA. Could you get some for me?"

"Leave it to me, Lady Luna."

"Thank you. You may go now. But wait. Mikan is surely in the Hospital so maybe you could disguise yourself as a doctor."

"Okay." He left the place going to the hospital.

--d(--)b--

Harko disguised himself as a doctor before he got inside the Hospital. When he finally got in, girls were staring at him with heart-shaped eyes. Then someone approached him.

"Uhm… excuse me. Are you a new doctor here?" it was a young girl who had curls on her hair. She was blushing.

"Yes. I'm new here. You're a nurse here?"

"Yes, sir. I am. Maybe you would want me to give you a tour around this place, since you are new. Or maybe you want to eat first with me in the cafeteria. Are you hungry?" she twitched her fingers hoping for a positive reply.

"Sure, but maybe later. I still have to check on the in patients. Okay? Maybe later."

(A/N: I forgot to tell you that Harko is hot!! HANDSOME! So he's a heartthrob.)

"R-really? You mean it? Can you promise it? It's a date?"

"Maybe a date. But I'm not sure whether I could so I can't promise but I will try. I'm really busy with my work because I'm not only a doctor, you see. I work for an organization and we'll be having a meeting later."

"Well, okay. But if you do come, please tell me about everything. About your work and your life. Here's my cell phone number and my address incase you would like to pick me up." She handed him a small calling card.

"Okay. So, I'll see you around." He walked away.

"Wait! I forgot to ask your name." she called him back.

"Harko. Call me that name." he winked at her and proceeded to the second floor. He was holding a chart. The chart contains the list of in patients and what room number they have. He looked for Mikan's room number. "I found it."

--d(--)b--

"Harko, please hurry up." Luna whispered to herself sadly as she decided to visit Natsume.

She opens the door and sees Natsume sitting still with his crimson orbs staring at her furiously.

"What do you want now, slut?"

"Nothing, Natsume. I just feel so alone. I hope you understand me." She sat down in front of Natsume looking down on the ground.

"Tsk. Who would want to understand you? You've been trying to kill someone important to all the students. Not only to them but also me!"

"I'm doing this because I love you! Can't you understand it? I love you, Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Then why do you have to kill Mikan?"

"I just envy her, that's all. Ever since I entered the Academy, I feel so rejected. Everyone was against me, actually. Unlike Mikan, everyone's eyes are on her! Their attention is on that baka! No one cared about me even if I was coughing out blood or fainting in front of everyone! None of the students cared about me! That's why I envy her so much because even you put your attention on her! A sea witch like Mikan stole the only man I could love away from me. Of course that would definitely break my heart into shards! All that would be left of me is nothing but memories! Shards of memories! Painful memories! Until Harko came. He helped me up when I was coughing out so much blood. He carried me to the nurse's office when I fainted. He knew that I also envy Mikan. That's how we started teaming up together." She started crying softly.

"Like I'd care, Luna."

"Natsume, if only you did love me, I won't even bother getting mad at Mikan or envy her so much. At least even a person I love like you could help me through all my hard times. It would make me happy. I won't even bother killing Mikan Sakura."

"Everyone did hate you. None of the teachers trusted you since you used to work for Reo. That's why no one dared to come near you. Even I did."

"Natsume, I told everyone that I'll change, remember? I promised everyone. But no one listened. They had no faith in me."

"NO ONE WOULD EVER BELIEVE YOU!! YOU HAD DONE SO MUCH IN THE ACADEMY THAT PLACED ALL OF THE STUDENTS LIFE IN DANGER! WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD?" Natsume shouted out loud with burning eyes.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW I FELT!" she ran out of the room and got back to her own room. She was sobbing on her pillow.

'_He had a point there. But why won't they try believing in me again? Harko. I need you right now. Please come back. If only you were the man I loved so much. I could be happier. I wonder why I can't love you the way I love Natsume. If I don't continue our plan in killing Mikan, you would also lose trust in me. No one would believe me anymore. I can't lose your trust, Harko. I just can't.' She thought helplessly putting herself to sleep._

--d(--)b--

Natsume just sat there thinking of what Luna had just said.

"_She was being dramatic a while ago. I do pity her a bit. But I'm not sure whether to believe her or not. She was in doubt a while ago too. She looked serious." Natsume thought._

--d(--)b--

Ruka sat there on the sofa with Mikan beside him. They were talking until a knock came on the door.

"May I come in?" Harko asked them politely

"H-hold on a sec!" Mikan shouted as she tucked herself to bed. Ruka helped her.

"Now, you can." Ruka opened the door for him.

"Mikan Sakura?" the doctor asked as he slowly walked into the room making Mikan blush shades of red.

"Hai. I'm Mikan Sakura." She calmly said getting back to her senses.

"I would just like to take a DNA sample." He went near Mikan and picked a piece of her hair.

"Ouch." Mikan covered her head with a pillow.

"What do you need that for, doctor?" Ruka asked.

"Some test that the other doctors needed. I'll see you some time. I still have to check the other in patients." He patted Ruka's head and in the same time got a strand of hair.

"Y-yeah, docotor… Thanks." Mikan waved good-bye. The doctor left the room.

'_There, Lady Luna will sure be happy about this.' He thought to himself._

--d(--)b--

I'm done. Please continue reviewing… I hope you also read my new fanfic. " Love triangle" sadly I only got two reviews. Please review… I need it!! Thank you.


End file.
